


Jeunesses Rocardiennes

by baguetteoftherepublique



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gay, M/M, Politics, community: lolitics_meme
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguetteoftherepublique/pseuds/baguetteoftherepublique
Summary: Emmanuel, tornade blonde aux yeux rieurs, pose ses valises à Paris. Bien décidé à conquérir le cœur de la ville-lumière sur les planches des plus grandes salles, son chemin prendra une toute autre direction, et l'aventure qu'il vivra marquera au fer rouge son enfance, envolée, perdue, puis retrouvée.





	1. Chapter 1

**La cohue. Les cris. Les rires et les pleurs.** Les garçons, qui se tapent dans la main, l'air de dire " _je l'ai toujours su_ ". Les filles, plus fragilement, qui se jettent dans les bras de leurs amies. Ils l'ont. Ne l'ont pas. Peut-être l'auront, mais dans les semaines qui suivront. Ce qui est certain, c'est que cette journée, ce 5 juillet, restera à jamais un polaroid figé dans leur esprit. Au milieu de la foule, il y en a un, plus calme que les autres, mais dont le regard -un regard d'un bleu particulier- abrite toute l'excitation de la cours de récréation du lycée de _La Providence_. La gorge serrée, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Mais qu'importe : il est jeune ; 17 ans, à peine. Nerveusement, sans jamais baisser le regard, il tourne l'alliance qu'il porte à son annulaire droit, et s'avance. Il s'est fait beau, pour ces résultats. Les résultats qu'il attend depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Le fruit de longues années de labeur, de soirées interminables à étudier _Nietzsche_ , comme le _KPD_ , comme _André Gide_ , ou encore les traités tans-nationaux. L'édifice lui fait face, lieu à la fois figé dans le temps et dans la ville, ayant abrité des générations et des générations de futurs bacheliers, tous plus ou moins brillants. Mais ici, à la Providence, on ne faisait pas dans la demie-mesure. L'excellence était de mise. La tornade blonde l'avait bien comprit : l'excellence est une valeur première ; il ne faut pas la négliger.

Une fois devant les larges panneaux, où les noms forment un amoncellement quasi illisible dans un affreux Times New Roman, il plisse les yeux. Cherche son nom. M...Ma... _Macron_.

Son cœur cesse de battre l'instant d'une inspiration. Il fait volte-face, dans sa jolie paire de _Lusquinos_. Ses semelles claquent, il pousse sans doutes des gens, sur le passage de sa course effréné, mais il n'a que faire. Il s'élance, de toutes ses forces, et, enfin, sur le parking du lycée, il termine son marathon, par un choc colossal qui la fit reculer, dans les bras de celles qu'il aime. On l'entend sangloter de joie.

 

" _Je l'ai, Brigitte, je l'ai..._ " articula t-il difficilement (le son de sa voix était confiné contre la peau de la dame blonde qui l'enlaçait maternellement).

" _Ta mention, Emmanuel, tu l'as ?_ "

" _Je l'ai._ "

 

Il fallait dire qu'elle était sublime, _Brigitte Auzière_. La plus belle femme de la Providence, d'Amiens, et du monde, même, pour le jeune homme qu'elle avait accompagné aux résultats du baccalauréat. Ses 42 ans -même si on ne donne jamais l'âge d'une dame-, avaient fait d'elle une femme mûre et à la compagnie tout à fait charmante, en plus d'une beauté naturelle qu'elle cultivait de par quelques gouttes de parfum, et beaucoup de goût. Comme une évidence, son amour entre elle et le petit prodige de l'établissement. Il n'avait que quinze ans lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés. Sa voix, claire et puissante, sa manière de prononcer les mots écrits par _Tardieu_ quelques temps auparavant, avait charmé la professeure de littérature. Emmanuel, en étant reçu au baccalauréat avec une moyenne honorable de _18.72_ , tournait une page de son enfance, déjà sur la route. Il pense, intérieurement, toujours lové contre la silhouette féminine et élancée de son amante : _"Elle m'entend, ma sœur aveugle et muette, la Nuit, ma grande amie, qui vient des origines et s'en va je ne sais où comme moi [...]"._

 

 ***

 

C'était la première fois que le petit Macron prenait l'avion. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Tout les sentiments négatifs qui auraient pu l'habiter ce soir là semblaient comme transformé en une émotion permanente de confiance en soi et de réussite perpétuelle. Sous ses yeux, à 23h32, défilait la nuit parisienne. Les milliers de lumières, comme des petites étoiles, avec comme seule musique le ronronnement incessant des réacteurs depuis leur décollage. Ces lumières artificielles le firent penser, quelques secondes, aux jeunes femmes du Moulin Rouge, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir, une fois, à la télévision. Il rougit. _On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans..._ Tâchons d'effacer ces petites pensées, et tournons notre regard sur son accompagnatrice. Brigitte, assoupie, trainait toujours avec elle ce parfum printanier, en concordance parfaite avec ses traits apaisés. Cette vision angélique offrit à Emmanuel l'occasion de sourire, et il posa nonchalamment sa main sur celle de madame Auzière, avant de fermer les yeux. C'était, à cet instant, le jeune homme le plus heureux sur terre. Il songea de nouveaux à quelques vers apprit durant son année scolaire. Le _Baudelaire_ côtoyait le _Du Bellay_. Il fallait dire qu'il lui aurait récité tout les alexandrins du monde, à son amie. Mais soudain, une crainte pinça son cœur. Et s'il échouait ? Il avait, certes, déjà passé une étape, celle du bachot -quoique des plus difficiles-. Mais, si l'appel des nuits parisiennes se trouvait être trop fort pour y résister ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Non, lui, Emmanuel Macron, ne pouvait échouer. Avec elle, son baccalauréat en poche, sa place à Henri IV assurée, son avenir était tout tracé. Il avait découvert, en prime, sa passion : la scène. Et il allait tout tenter pour enfin pouvoir poser des pieds sur les planches de bois des plus grands théâtre. Le talent l'accompagnait, ainsi que la providence. Il n'y avait aucune raison à la déroute de ses projets. Aucune.

La voix métallique du steward, tout droit sorti du cockpit, résonna dans l'appareil. La descente était annoncée. Brigitte ouvrit les yeux, et elle tomba sur le visage presque endormi du jeune homme qui partageait ses nuits, de ses lèvres, arc de cupidon auparavant interdit, de son front laiteux et encore juvénile. Elle l'embrassa chastement. Se redressa. Leur vie parisienne, leur vie à eux deux, allait pouvoir commencer.

 

Une fois arrivés au centre de la capitale, ils n'eurent aucun mal à regagner leur petit appartement parisien, cocon officiel de leur amour anciennement interdit. Ici, tout leur était permis. Il n'y avait plus de frontières, plus de limite à la passion qui les animait. Brigitte avait déjà effectué un déménagement au préalable, et la grande surprise, à peine le seuil de la porte franchi par Emmanuel, fut de trouver son entière collection de livre, trônant fièrement sur une magnifique étagère en bois. La lueur d'une joie durable brillait dans ses yeux : il se savait définitivement heureux, aux côtés de cette déesse Olympienne. Sagement, il défit sa petite valise. Range ses petites affaires. C'est son chez lui, c'est leur chez eux. Les amants retrouvés, en quelque sorte.

Leur première nuit, dans l'appartement, fit office de nuit de noce. Enfin, Emmanuel pu goûter au plaisir charnel, qui lui été jusqu'alors interdit par l'objet de ses désirs. En guise de récompense et de commencement d'une vie nouvelle, ils baptisèrent, ensemble, le lieu qui allait prochainement abriter leurs bonheurs et leurs chagrins.

 

La nuit fut courte et mouvementée.

Pourtant, la première journée de la tornade blonde à Paris risquait de l'être...bien plus encore.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**"Le mur murant Paris rend Paris murmurant"** avait-il entendu de nombreuses fois. Mais en sortant de cette bouche de métro _INVALIDES_ , Emmanuel était loin d'éprouver cette sensation de...suffocation. Tout était immense. Des espaces, aux rues, jusqu'aux vieux édifices abritant pour chacun un passé singulier. Tout était grand, et, depuis hier, il n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche : _Liberté_. Entre leur appartement du quatrième, et cette vaste place du septième, il avait dû passer par à peine quelques stations. Le trajet fut court, pour son plus grand plaisir : l'excitation enfouie dans son regard brillait. Il fallait dire que la nuit passée avec Brigitte avait contribué à lui donner un sentiment de confiance en soi à toute épreuve. Son âme d'adolescent lui parla l'espace d'un bref instant.

_"T'as tout déchiré, Manu. Encore une victoire."_

Il esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il se revoit encore, après l'acte, se lever -quoiqu'un peu titubant- du lit nuptial, pour aller chercher  un verre d'eau dans la kitchenette. Brigitte observait, silencieuse, la silhouette nue de son amant baignée par une fine lumière s'infiltrant, depuis l'extérieur, entre les pans de rideaux épais et blancs. Quelques bruits de ville endormie. Elle sourit.

La petite tornade blonde s'agrippa donc à la rambarde, préférant les escaliers aux escalators. L'avenir n'attend pas ! Et enfin, l'air -frais- de la capitale vint claquer contre ses joues enfantines. Son avenir lui était offert dans un écrin de velours, ouvert, à sa portée. Les bâtiments qui s'élevaient devant lui étaient typiquement Parisiens. Toujours cette même pierre, mordorée et plutôt claire, qui caractérisait les plus grands musées comme les petits appartements d'étudiants. Toujours ses fidèles _Lusquinos_ aux pieds, il marchait, confiant. Ses mains agrippaient fermement les deux lacets qui pendaient de son sac à dos noir, à la manière d'un collégien faisant sa première rentrée. En quelque sorte, ça l'était. Il avait décidé de sortir de cette bouche de métro pour une seule chose : le _Conservatoire Erik Satie, Paris 7_. En enseignement d'art dramatique, il était un des plus réputés de la capitale, après le _CNSAD_ , évidemment, mais malheureusement beaucoup trop sélectif. Emmanuel demandait l'excellence : pouvoir concilier prépa à _Henri IV_ et cursus de théâtre spécialisé en conservatoire lui paraissait être une bonne chose. De plus, ce conservatoire, tout particulièrement, se trouvait être dans le prolongement de la rue de son lycée ; La _rue de l'Université_. Tout semblait lui sourire. Tout s'emboitait parfaitement, comme un puzzle aux allures de tableau rococo. Tout avait sa place, tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Emmanuel marchait, dans les rues pavées, des rêves pleins la tête, et cherchant de son regard vif l'édifice dans lequel on l'attendait. Mais il fut interpellé par un autre endroit. Une chose, comme sortie de terre, s'imposant au beau milieu de la capitale. Ces longues colonnes blanches le firent penser à _l'école d'Athènes._ Il s'arrêta. Fronça les sourcils. Humecta ses lèvres. Puis s'avança d'avantage. Il se sentit comme transporté ailleurs, dans un autre univers. Cet endroit lui semblait familier. Soudain, alors que tout était calme, une agitation se fit percevoir aux portes de ce palais olympien. Il vit un groupe de jeunes personnes, sans doutes plus âgées que lui, rejoindre un autre homme, plus expérimenté. Ils se saluèrent tous, entre bises et sourires, et enfin, tournèrent les talons. Ce monsieur semblait important. Mais aussi...aussi incroyablement avenant. Il émanait de cette personne une sorte de force, de force mentale, qui attirait irrémédiablement Emmanuel. Le groupe s'éloignait. Rapidement, il dut faire un choix. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la montre qu'il portait à son poignet. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes pour atteindre le conservatoire, où il avait rendez-vous pour une importante audition d'entrée. Il tourna ses yeux à droite du Palais qui lui faisait face. Et il fit le conservatoire, au loin. Il retourna ses yeux à gauche. Et il vit le groupe, qui marchait. Puis à droite. Puis à gauche. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Son attention se leva. Il lu _"Assemblée Nationale"_...

Et ses _Lusquinos_ prirent le même chemin que le groupe.

 

***

 

La filature discrète l'emmena jusqu'à un café, non loin de là, où les hommes s'étaient engouffrés quelques minutes auparavant. Après les avoir observés longuement, il en conclut qu'ils devaient tous avoir entre 25 et 30 ans. Sauf, évidemment, celui qui était sortit de la fameuse _Assemblée Nationale_. Lui, il était beaucoup plus âgé. Mais qu'importe. Les hommes s'assirent tous à une table, au rez-de-chaussé. Il y avait une sorte de petit étage, duquel on pouvait observer le bas du café. C'était un bon endroit, pensa Emmanuel. Il grimpa donc par des petits escaliers en bois, juste à côté du comptoir, jusqu'à cet étage, et s'installa sur une table destinée à deux personnes, toute petite ; bien typique des cafés de Paris. Là, il s'y assied, sortit le plus naturellement du monde quelques unes de ses affaires : un carnet de note, un stylo, un livre, et quelques secondes à peine eurent le temps de s'écouler avant qu'une femme ne vienne prendre sa commande. Son instinct enfantin le poussa à réclamer un chocolat chaud, viennois, de préférence. Il n'avait que 17 ans, et le café noir n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il préférait. Alors que la serveuse s'éclipsa afin de chercher sa commande, il porta une discrète attention sur le groupe, en contrebas. Il pouvait à peine entendre les clameurs de la conversation. Ils débattaient, à propos de lois, de choses de ce genre. De politique, en somme. Il s'agissait donc de personnalités politiques...Son regard fut tiré vers l'endroit où l'attention de la table était portée : une télévision, accrochée en hauteur. L'écran diffusait une émission, se déroulant dans un certain Palais Bourbon. Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'édifice qu'il fit le rapprochement ; c'était le lieu qui l'avait tant marqué quelques minutes auparavant. Alors qu'il était absorbé par le programme -son chocolat arriva-, et, toujours à l'écran, il crut reconnaître l'homme du groupe. Son regard valsa entre l'image de synthèse et la véritable personne face à lui. C'était bien la même. Ils parlaient, à la télé, d'un certain _Michel Rocard_ , un sénateur, député, ou peut-être premier ministre ; ça, Emmanuel ne le comprit pas. Mais le portrait dressé à la télévision était des plus élogieux. Il était subjugué, le petit provincial, de toutes parts. Il avait devant lui une des grandes figures de la nation actuelle. Tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il but une gorgée de chocolat. Il était chaud, sucré, et crémeux à souhait. L'âme d'enfant d'Emmanuel était toujours présente en lui. Rapidement, le timbre des voix d'en bas parvinrent à son oreille.

_"Benoît, ne réfléchit pas dans ce sens, c'est idiot, c'est trop...parfait, ce que tu nous dis, là."_

_" Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça. On peut toujours essayer, peut-être que les gens seront plus réceptifs à cette com' ! "_

_"Jean-Luc a raison, mais, à mon sens, Manuel serait le mieux placé pour réfléchir à la question..."_

[...]

_"Manuel est chez lui, il ne revient que dans trois mois."_

_"Trois mois ?!"  
_

_"Oui. [...] Barcelone est une belle ville..."_

[...]

_"Et vous, Michel, félicitation pour votre intervention de cette après-midi !"_

_"Oh, tu sais...[...] l'hémicycle...[...] le socialisme...[...]"_

De longues minutes passèrent, tandis qu'il écoutait, à la manière d'un espion russe, les conversations qui se tenaient en contrebas, il se surprit à tout scrupuleusement noter sur son cahier à la reliure en cuir. Parti socialiste, gauche réformiste, des références à l'Allemagne, au gouvernement actuel. Toutes ces paroles étaient bues par la tornade blonde, qui, dans un calme propre à l'après-tempête, analysait, silencieux. Il retint, malgré lui, le prénom de chacun des interlocuteur, et des informations précises sur quelques uns. Son instinct, en l'emmenant dans ce café, le faisait déroger à toutes ses obligations. N'ayant pas passé le concours d'entré pour son conservatoire, qu'allait-il dire à Brigitte ? Ses pensées se noyaient dans son chocolat viennois. Après un long moment passé dans ce café, à partager presque illégalement ces conversations, les quelques hommes et femmes du groupes se levèrent. Leurs boissons étaient consommés, payées, ils allaient quitter le lieu. Ni une, ni deux, le petit blond se leva, manquant de faire tomber sa tasse vide. Il fourra dans son sac à dos cahiers, papiers, livres et stylos, afin de dévaler aux plus vite les petites marches en bois qui le menèrent au rez-de-chaussé. Là, in-extremis, il rattrapa ce grand monsieur.

 _"Monsieur Rocard !"_ interpella t-il. Le concerné se retourna.

_"Je veux...me joindre à vous, dans votre combat."  
_

Le visage marqué par le temps du politicien s'éclaira d'une lueur particulière. Derrière, les quelques partisans, rajustant leurs vestes, avaient tournés une attention curieuse vers l'action qui se déroulait face à leur mentor. Les questions sur l'identité de ce jeune blond, tout droit sorti de nul part, se levèrent rapidement, du côté des jeunes comme du côté de Rocard : il avait tout de même devant lui un adolescent, sans doutes mineur, d'une fragilité physique digne d’un Éphèbe, et qui lui demandait, sans vergogne, de faire parti de son mouvement. Néanmoins, il y eut une _chose_ , métaphysique, peut-être, à laquelle _Monsieur Rocard_ ne put résister. Une chose qui ne se trouvait ni dans les mots, ni dans les yeux...Mais bien une chose propre à l'âme. L'essence d'Emmanuel avait persuadé le grand homme à accepter sa demande.

 

***

 

Le voyage retour dans le métro fut le plus beau voyage du monde. Il y avait tout ces prénoms, qui s'entrechoquaient, dans son esprit. Ce _Jean-Luc,_ qui avait l'air si engagé dans ses idées. Ce _Benoît_ , à la fois pacifiste, mais des plus persuasifs. Ce _Manuel,_ présent sur toutes les lèvres et dépeint comme un indispensable, malgré son tempérament sanguin, sur lequel il n'avait pas encore posé de visage. Tout les autres, hommes, femmes, qu'il mourait d'envie de connaître au plus vite ! Mais surtout, ce _Monsieur Rocard_ , pour lequel il vouait, en seulement quelques heures, un véritable culte de la personnalité. Il s'était arrêté dans une vieille librairie du cinquième, avait rapidement acheté quelques ouvrages à propos du socialisme. Sur son vieux smartphone, il avait fait quelques recherches. Il se retrouvait entièrement, comme miraculeusement, dans les idées proposées et le courant de pensée. Son sac lourd de savoir, son esprit lourd de rêves, il regagna son appartement parisien, à une heure convenable.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la main de Brigitte, s'élevant depuis le canapé, noyée dans les pans des voiles blancs du rideau secoués par la courant d'air, semblait comme un mirage. Un rêve, une déesse.

 _"Alors, biquet ? Ton audition ?"_ demanda t-elle, étendue son divan sacré, depuis lequel elle lisait une énième fois du _Nabokov_ , un auteur russe qu'elle appréciait...

Il fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser à Emmanuel la situation dans laquelle il était. Il n'avait pas passé cette audition. Un choix s'offrait à lui. Deux chemins, différents, et pourtant...ces parcours lui semblaient parallèles. Silencieusement, il déglutit, sans s'approcher de Brigitte. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mentir à sa bien-aimée. Brigitte et lui s'accordaient une confiance aveugle, et trahir cette confiance était synonyme de perte. Emmanuel n'avait définitivement pas l'âme d'un aventurier. C'était un petit casanier, qui aimait beaucoup s'échapper, dans des lectures romanesques et romantiques. Mais il était loin d'être un fervent partisan du _"Deviens ce que tu es"_ , et donc, il se contentait simplement de...de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans prendre de réels risques. Non, il ne pouvait pas mentir à Brigitte.

_"Parfaite ! Ils m'ont accepté d'office ! Ils étaient...conquis !"_

Brigitte lâcha une exclamation de joie. Et pourtant. Comme l'appel parisien peut-être fort, parfois. Comme le coup de foudre d'Emmanuel pour ces idées et cette façade quasi grecque avait suffit à le faire déroger à une de ses valeurs les plus importantes. Comme il prenait un risque, à cet instant. Le risque de voir tomber le château de carte que, peu à peu, ils avaient édifié avec tant de difficulté, lui et sa compagne. Après ses remparts à elle, il y eut les remparts de sa famille, puis ceux de la société. Maintenant son petit bonheur atteins, allait-il vraiment le risquer...Pour si peu ?

Son Dieu intérieur lui hurlait que ce n'était pas si peu. _Monsieur Rocard_ avait accepté. Ils avaient fixé le rendez-vous au mercredi d'après.

Emmanuel prétextera à Brigitte son premier cours de théâtre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !!! Les premiers retours me font extrêmement plaisir et m'incitent d'avantage à continuer ! Donc, durant les vacances, je pense que les chapitres arriveront beaucoup + vite que le rythme annoncé au départ...J'espère que ça ira !  
> Bisous ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Les jours s'étaient écoulés à une vitesse folle. Chaque mercredi, les yeux dans les yeux, Emmanuel disait à Brigitte qu'il se rendait au Conservatoire Erik Satie. Mais au lieu de ça, il rejoignait Michel Rocard et ses jeunes partisans, pour de longues réunions autours d'un café. L'arrondissement était le même, le métro pour s'y rendre le même, l'état d'esprit du jeune provincial le même. Ce qui changeait, peut-être, petit à petit, c'était la manière dont les membres de la jeunesse rocardienne le traitait. Au début, assez suspicieux vis à vis de cet adolescent fraîchement débarqué de nul part, il arriva néanmoins à rapidement se faire une place...indispensable. Quand il manquait quelqu'un, pour veiller tard le soir avec d'autres, il était présent. Quand il manquait quelqu'un, pour distribuer quelques papiers dans la rue, il était présent. Quand il fallait faire ci, ça, remplacer tel ou tel absent, il était présent. Emmanuel, à peine arrivé dans ce collectif, s'était vu attribué une place vacante pour trois mois...Et il s'était rendu indispensable. Désormais, à chaque rendez-vous au café, il s'asseyait aux côtés de monsieur Rocard, prêt de Benoît, face à Jean-Luc. Il semblait s'être fait une place dans la cour des grands. Les mois s'étaient écoulés dans une ambiance paisible. La ville lumière paraissait s'offrir aux tourteaux, malgré ce petit mensonge sans réels conséquences pour le moment. Souvent, ils s'adonnaient à certains plaisirs de la vie : restaurants, soirées aux chandelles, siestes...crapuleuses. Ils vivaient une vie de bohème, rythmée, tout de même, par les impératifs scolaires du plus jeune.

Un mois. Deux mois. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fin septembre durant laquelle Emmanuel avait fait ce choix de vie. La neige était tombée, flocons par flocons, sur les pavés de Paris, jusqu'à recouvrir toutes ses rues et ses toits. Paris avait froid. Paris était un peu enrhumée, sans doute. L'hiver était là. La tour Eiffel avait vêtue son beau manteau de lumière, comme chaque soir de nouvelle année. Il avait reçu, le petit socialiste, une invitation sur un papier carton joliment enveloppé, pour le convier au pot de nouvel an de son parti politique. Comme une mauvaise habitude, il mit ça sur le compte d'une soirée théâtre, réservée aux élèves...et ses talents d'acteurs, toujours délicieusement présents, marchèrent. Après avoir salué sa Brigitte, il enfila une petite veste de costume, par dessus une petite chemise bleu marine. Il ne prit pas la peine de la boutonner jusqu'au bout, ce n'était qu'une soirée assez classique, après tout...Pas de très grands noms. Évidemment, Rocard, le seul, celui qu'il admirait. Puis il prit un taxi, et il se retrouva en quelques minutes au QG du parti, au QG des jeunesses.

Là, déjà, ses amis étaient présent. Sur le parvis, Benoît portait une cigarette à ses lèvres sous les yeux observateur d'Arnaud, avec lequel il parlait. Emmanuel passa devant eux, en prenant soin de les saluer. Il entra ensuite dans le bâtiment, qui semblait s'offrir à lui et à son avenir radieux. Le son d'une guitare, comme espagnol, parvint à ses oreilles. La pièce, grande, bondée, accueillait en son sein nombre de gens. Le petit prodige s'avançait, entre eux, n'oubliant aucune manières. Bonjours. Poignées de mains. Clins d’œil. Il était devenu LA personne à avoir auprès de soi, en l'espace d'à peine quelques mois. Il pouvait avoir toutes les félicitations. Le son de la guitare se faisait d'avantage proche, l'ambiance à l'intérieur était serrée, chaleureuse. Une atmosphère particulière, qui pouvait rapidement mener à la suffocation. Loin des soirées mondaines auxquelles Emmanuel avait pu participer. Ici, c'était comme franc, sincère, vrai, et multiculturaliste. Entre deux paroles, Macron sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Michel. _"Quel plaisir !"..."Il faut qu'on se voit, dans la semaine, pour parler du dernier...et de la..."_ Bla-bla-bla. Mais Emmanuel buvait les paroles de son mentor. Grâce à lui, c'est comme si, désormais, son avenir était tracé dans une lumière digne de l'évidence. Après quelques mots échangés, le garçonnet de 17 ans continua à s'avancer, porté par les notes de musicales aux airs hispaniques, mais d'une mélodie qu'il connaissait malgré tout. Le son se faisait de plus en plus fort, d'avantage, chaque secondes, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait. Le bar était là, près de ce qu'il semblait être un bœuf improvisé. Une longue introduction musicale, d'une chanson monstrueusement connu de Charles Aznavour. Emmanuel préféra, en premier temps, se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoir : sagement, il commanda un verre de menthe à l'eau, tandis qu'une odeur beaucoup trop âpre de sangria émanait de la personne à sa gauche. Il ne fut pas surprit lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait de Jean-Luc. Pour y échapper, verre à la main, tourna sa tête en direction de l'orchestre improvisé. Comme il l'avait deviné, un homme, pied sur la chaise, jouait de la guitare d'une manière sublime. Face à eux, des jeunes, qui tapaient dans leurs mains, face à une belle femme aux cheveux châtains en robe courte et rouge. Il s'agissait d'une membre du parti, à en croire son petit badge, juste au dessus de la poitrine. Emmanuel sourit. Elle était joli, cette femme. Elle dansait, claquant des doigts comme des castagnettes, en ondulant ses hanches et ses poignets, à l'Andalouse. Un regard pleins de flammes regardait une direction. Il le suivit.

Et les paroles montèrent en lui comme une vague subversive.

 _Bohemia de París,_  
_alegra lo que es gris,_  
_de un tiempo ya pasado._

Alors, elle dansait pour lui. Pour cet homme, aux mains croisées, à demi assit sur un tabouret. Sa jambe fine, couverte d'un pantalon noir, posée à terre ; Sa posture, à la fois nonchalante et pourtant étrangement étudiée, contrastait avec ce menton fièrement levé. Qui c'était ? Il était membre du parti socialiste ? Jamais il n'avait vu sa tête, le provincial. Il s'en souviendrait. Rares sont les gens qui dégagent une telle aura.

  
_En donde en un desván con traje de can-can posabas para mi_

Il y avait ce sourire, au coins de ces lèvres, au milieu d'un visage. Ce teint halé, transpirant la péninsule, ce nez aquilin, ces yeux, imperceptibles, indescriptible. Bleus, verts, gris, brûlants. C'était étrange. Rarement, Emmanuel s'arrêtait, comme figé, par quelqu'un. Il avait déjà vécu une sorte de sensation similaire, lorsqu'il avait vu Brigitte pour la première fois, en entrant dans sa salle de classe de l'époque. Mais...Il s'agissait sûrement de quelque chose de plus candide. Là, le feu de la passion avait déjà en parti consumé le jeune blond, et, face à cet homme, cet sensation brûlait en lui comme un feu de forêt.

_y yo con devoción pintaba con pasión tu cuerpo fatigado_

_hasta el amanecer a veces sin comer y siempre sin dormir..._

L'homme glissa l'index de sa main épaisse, veineuse, comme celle d'un charpentier, dans sa puissance, jusqu'à ses lèvres roses et fines. La manière dont il regardait cette femme, qui dansait pour lui...était presque animale. Il la détaillait, de haut en bas, chacun de ses muscles, avec ce sourire, ce demi-sourire, qui voulait tout et rien dire. Elle devait se sentir toute chose, la dame, d'être regardée de la sorte. Emmanuel, lui...Non, jamais il n'avait regardé Brigitte comme cela. C'était bien trop...Explicite. Une main sur son épaule fit sursauter le jeune provincial. Il tourna sa tête ; ce n'était que Benoît.

 _"Alors, tu regardes la jolie danseuse ?"_ chambra t-il, toujours avec ce petit air malicieux qui le caractérisait. Mais Macron, déboussolé par cette rencontre qu'il venait de vivre seul, eut du mal à articuler une chose. Il semblait gêné.

_"Tu peux oublier, de toutes manières. C'est Anne, la copine de Manuel."_

Là, dans l'esprit d'Emmanuel, tout s'emboita, comme un vieux puzzle poussiéreux qu'il avait enfin réussi à assembler. Il pâlit, à vue d’œil, et il fit volte face. Pour se congédier de Benoît, il n'hésita pas à mimer un _"bonjour"_ , à une personne imaginaire, vers laquelle il se dirigea. S'échapper, vite, vite, loin de ce Manuel. Du haut de ses 17 ans, il ne lui inspirait pas quelque chose de bon, et c'était étrange. Sur le chemin, jusqu'à bout de la salle, il posa sa menthe à l'eau, sur le comptoir, et il trouva la direction des toilettes. Il s'engouffra dans un petit couloir étroit, puis arriva enfin dans la salle d'eau. Face au miroir, il observa son reflet : un joli jeune blond, vigoureux et plein d'avenir. Il réussit à se faire sourire lui-même. C'était un bon point. Derrière lui, les dernières notes de la chanson parvenaient, étouffés, jusqu'à ses oreilles.

 _[...] La bohemia, la bohemia_  
_que yo viví su luz perdió_  
_La bohemia, la bohemia_  
_era una flor y al fin murió._

Les sanitaires semblaient être l'endroit le plus sécurisant à cet instant. Intérieurement, il priait. Pourquoi ? Il ne devait définitivement pas se sentir coupable. Ce n'était pas sa faute, si Michel lui avait attribué... la place de Manuel, son bureau, son surnom. Et, à cet instant, la peur de perdre cette place privilégiée le traversa. Effectivement, il fallait qu'il avoue que ce n'était pas la sienne. Mais il était prêt à la défendre bec et ongle. Deux différentes parties de lui s'affrontaient : sa bonne foi, qui lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de se faire petit face à celui qu'il considérait inconsciemment comme un monstre espagnol ; et sa mauvaise foi, comme dirait Sartre, qui lui susurrait qu'il était sans doutes bien meilleur que lui. Son reflet sembla reprendre du poil de la bête. Il avait confiance en lui. Tu vas réussir, Emmanuel. D'un petit geste, il mima un _"yes"_ , puis se recoiffa, retrouvant une attitude très légèrement narcissique, hors des regards. Il se retourna, sortit des WC. Il allait la garder, cette place ! Il était l'avenir du parti socia- Il percuta de pleins fouets une masse. Emmanuel n'eut même pas le temps de relever ses yeux bleus sur la personne qui lui faisait face qu'une voix inconnue parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

 

 _"Bravo, ma chemise."_  

Le ton était rauque, bas, semblait agacé. Les yeux du petit blond firent tout un parcours. D'abord des chaussures, de longues jambes fines, élancées, une chemise blanche, légèrement ouverte, maculée de vin rouge, une main épaisse, tenant un verre à moitié plein, désormais, puis un visage. Il déglutit. Machinalement, ses lèvres vinrent s'étirer en un sourire, dévoilant une dentition presque enfantine dans ses imperfections. Il avait ce sourire quasi idiot, sur son jeune visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le regard du socialiste face à lui n'était que faussement avenant.

_"Je t'enverrai ma note de pressing, tu vas pouvoir payer, avec mon salaire, je suppose."_

Il lui tendit la main. Puis, à vrai dire, le jeune homme ne discernait pas si toutes cette phrase était à prendre au second degré. Après tout, il fallait être poli, quoiqu'il arrive ! Voilà ce que lui avait apprit Brigitte. Il ne se rendit pas compte non plus du fait qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il l'avait percuté. Il réalisa soudain. 

 _"Oh, euh...mince !_ -tenta le petit blond, l'air penaud- _Moi, c'est Emmanuel, vous savez, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Mathieu Valls, quel nom, comme un leitmotiv !"_

L'expression du catalan se figea en un haussement de sourcil à la fois surprit et désapprobateur. Il ne rectifia pas pour autant le tir.

_"Beaucoup de poids, dans les décisions, même à l'étranger ! Vous étiez en Espagne, je sais, puis...joyeuse nouvelle année, si vous le fêtez !"_

Ils furent coupés par un _"Manu !"_ scandé depuis la salle par Arnaud. Les deux se tournèrent simultanément. Et en voyant que l'interjection lui était adressé, toujours sa main dans celle du petit nouveau, Valls lâcha, sur un ton cinglant.

_"Moi, c'est Manuel. Oui, je fête aussi la nouvelle année, comme toi ; Et dans la vie, il faut savoir retenir le prénom des personnes, c'est la moindre des choses, quand on cherche à prendre leur place."_

Sur ces mots, le catalan fit volte face et parti rejoindre les autres partisans dans la salle principale, laissant Emmanuel seul, avec comme seule compagnie sa bêtise innée. Evidemment, qu'il s'appelait Manuel ! On lui avait répété tant de fois ! Très apprécié de ses collègues, il avait pourtant eut la mauvaise impression qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces espagnols hautains, orgueilleux et imbus d'eux même. Sa petite main se crispa, serrant le tissus de sa chemise bleue cintrée. Il allait faire ses preuves, et gagner sa propre place au parti. C'était juré. 

 

* * *

 

Le reste de la soirée était passé à une vitesse folle. Emmanuel était revenu dans la salle principale, qui s'était, entre temps, réellement bondée de monde. L'ambiance était à la fête, tous discutaient, dansaient, dans une ambiance joyeuse. Emmanuel tentait de se faire un nom. Il faisait des rencontres, de personnes plutôt reconnues, tandis que les verres de menthe à l'eau tendaient progressivement vers le Get 27. Le petit devenait grand garçon. Vint le moment des au revoir, durant lequel il se fit un plaisir de saluer une énième fois Michel, celui qui lui avait donné sa confiance et envers lequel il serait reconnaissant durant toute son aventure parisienne. Il le revit pas Manuel durant la soirée. Au milieu de la foule, il aurait presque pu sentir sa présence, encore, cette main épaisse sur la sienne, ce regard accusateur sur lui. Il sentait Manuel, au milieu du brouhaha socialiste. Le trajet du retour ne fut pas long non plus. Il avait commandé un taxi, encore une fois, comme le faisait tout les gens de ce milieu (le métier semblait rentrer), puis il s'était silencieusement glissé dans l'appartement silencieux. Seul une faible lumière, celle du lampadaire extérieur, éclairait le petit salon, qu'Emmanuel traversa. Il retira ses chaussures sur le trajet, son pantalon, sa chemise. Il se faufila dans les draps déjà chauds de Brigitte qui dormait profondément à ses côtés. Elle sentait bon son parfum habituel. Un baiser vint effleurer sa joue de femme endormie, avant que le jeune élève nocturne ne se couche sur le dos. Il soupira. Les yeux grands ouverts, dans ce noir qui semblait le rendre clairvoyant, il repensa une dernière fois à Manuel. Il ne voulait pas prendre sa place. Il voulait s'en créer une, meilleure.

Et étrangement, ce soir là, il se souvint des prénoms de chaque invités. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf !!! Enfin publié ce chapitre ! Vraiment désolé pour l'attente (monumentale), mais maintenant que j'ai un nouvel ordinateur, c'est beaucoup plus agréable d'écrire, donc l'histoire devrait reprendre un rythme normal ;) ! Quant à Anne...oui, je sais, la première femme de Manu = Nathalie, mais Anne est d'avantage connue du grand public, et elle me parlait pour ce personnage !!!  
> Merci aussi pour vos retours, ça me motive terriblement à continuer !!! Bisous !
> 
> PS : si jamais vous voyez des incohérences, fautes, répétitions...n'hésitez pas à me le dire !!!


	4. Chapter 4

1 janvier. L'éternelle lumière matinale transperçait les rideaux blancs de l'appartement parisien, pour venir éclairer le visage laiteux et encore enfantin d'un Emmanuel assoupi sur le canapé. Un vieux-tourne disque, encore utilisable, jouait, dévoilant le son crépitant d'une délicieuse musique nostalgique. Brigitte bougeait face au petit comptoir de la petite cuisine américaine. Elle préparait un bon café, de bonnes tartines à la confiture de fraise. La voix d'Alain Delon se mêlant à celle de Dalida enveloppait l'entièreté de la pièce. La professeure connaissait chaque mots, et elle les fredonnait, tout en effectuant nonchalamment sa tache. Le vinyle tournait, et, comme un signe, il se mit ensuite à jouer la chanson favorite de madame Auzière. Elle se faufila aux côtés de son élève, posa sur la table basse le mug et l'assiette, avant de venir s'allonger sur le canapé, lovée contre le blondinet. Sa main féminine, son index, particulièrement, vint doucement se poser sur le bout de son nez aquilin. Elle sourit.

 

_Il venait d'avoir 18 ans...Il était beau comme un enfant ;_

_Fort comme un homme..._

 

Emmanuel fronça les sourcils en faisant une petite grimace, sous la caresse de sa professeure. Elle insista, au gré de la musique. Ses doigts fins glissèrent sur sa joue, sur son visage aux traits dont la candeur et l'innocence la charmait toujours autant, malgré les années.

 

_J'ai mit de l'ordre à mes cheveux, un peu plus de noirs sur mes yeux..._

_"Brigitte..."_ grogna t-il. La concernée se redressa, levant les yeux au ciel, dans un soupir. 

"Maintenant que tu as 18 ans, tu ne l'aimes plus, cette chanson ?" reprocha t-elle machinalement. Il semblait désinvolte, et ce petit air de rébellion qui flottait sur son visage étonnait celle qui partageait sa vie. Elle garda néanmoins sa main au creux de son cou, puis embrassa son front. Sans insistance, son corps féminin se blottit contre celui de jeune homme d'Emmanuel. Les mots de Dalida résonnaient comme différents. _"Candeur infernale"_... _"Par habitude"..._ Brigitte se remémora le dernier 21 décembre. 

 

* * *

 

Les sons de guitare et de batterie lounge émanant de la chaine hi-fi remplissaient l'appartement du couple, déjà plein de monde. Ils avaient invités quelques amis, pour l'occasion. Les 18 ans du nouveau parisien. Tout sourire, dans son polo blanc, il déambulait entre les petits groupes qui s'étaient formés. Il y avait des amis en commun, beaucoup d'amis d'Emmanuel, venus fêter son anniversaire ! Brigitte, avec deux amis, parlait autours d'une coupe. Certains dansaient, on entendait des rires. Vraie soirée étudiante, de prime abords, mais avec un mélange d'âge et de classes sociales assez surprenant. Le prince de la soirée était aux anges. Elle le voyait, dans une splendeur innocente et pure, poser sa main sur l'épaule d'un brun qu'elle le connaissait pas. Elle lu sur les lèvres fines de son amant qu'il s'appelait Benoît. Ils paraissaient amis. Voir sa petite chose si à l'aise et heureuse faisait son bonheur. De loin, dans le brouhaha jovial, elle le regardait. Emmanuel porta le verre qu'il tenait à ses lèvres -il préférait les alcools sucrés au champagne, en soirée- et il en but une gorgée, tandis que ses prunelles océanes ne quittaient pas le garçon face à lui. Ils papotaient. Quelle chance elle avait eut, la professeure de français, de trouver un tel garçon. Le physique n'avait rien à envier à la personnalité. Sa silhouette, pas spécialement grande, sans être trop petite, était composée d'une paire de jambe fine et élancée. Un buste, celui d'un jeune garçon, mais assez formé pour être désirable. Un cou, un de ces cou où elle aimait beaucoup poser ses lèvres. Des bras à la fois frêles et protecteurs, des mains aux doigts longs et fins, douces, puis son visage. Des prunelles bleues. Des lippes fines et rosées, une dentition imparfaite, mais charmante. Brigitte se perdait dans sa contemplation amoureuse. Maintenant qu'il était majeur, tout allait être plus facile pour elle, non ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Sa rêverie fut coupée par des lèvres sur les siennes. Elle reprit ses esprits. Justement, c'était lui. 

 _"Tu rêvasses, Brigitte..."_ souffla t-il à son oreille. Elle ne répondit que par un petit mouvement de tête négatif, presque émue. Emmanuel passa alors sa main sur la joue de sa dulcinée, soucieux. _"Hé, Brigitte ?"_ Ses yeux étaient brillants. _"Brigitte, chérie..."_ Il vint la prendre dans ses bras, contre lui. C'était l'émotion qui parlait. Elle pensa silencieusement qu'il était grand, maintenant.

* * *

Madame Auzière revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit Emmanuel se redresser et s'étirer à côté d'elle. Il bailla, les yeux clos. Même à 18 ans, les manies adolescentes de chacun resurgissaient assez vite. Difficile de faire une grasse matinée. Mais, plutôt...Il ne voulait pas avoir à parler de la soirée de la veille. Censée être la nouvelle année du Conservatoire, mentir une nouvelle fois risquait d'être compliqué. Il était à court d'idées , et, un jour ou l'autre, il allait bien se faire démasquer. Il laissait trainer...Il prenait tout son temps pour émerger de la nuit de sommeil qu'il avait terminé sur le canapé, à cause du bruit de la douche matinale de sa femme.

 _"Bonne année, mon coeur."_ tenta t-elle, afin d'attirer l'attention d'Emmanuel. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et embrassa sa joue. Il se leva. _"Bonne année."_

Il faut dire qu'elle fut un peu frustrée, la blonde, de si peu d'attention pour une nouvelle année. Mais...Voir son élève attraper un Doliprane qui laissa tomber dans un grand verre d'eau la rendit compréhensive. Il avait sûrement dû passer une soirée assez mouvementée et pleine de rencontre. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, la veille. Son expression se radoucit, alors, et elle vint poser ses jambes fines sur la longueur du canapé, ses bras posés sur le rebords, tournée vers le comptoir. Une petite moue trônait sur son visage nonchalamment posé sur le dossier du sofa. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, non ? En ménage avec un jeune homme de première, anciennement son élève. C'était une évidence, qu'il allait sans doutes faire un petit peu la fête. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. 

 _"Alors, cette soirée, hier ?"_ demanda t-elle, tout en regardant le cachet lentement infuser et se dissoudre petit à petit dans l'eau, accoudé au comptoir, Emmanuel répondit.

_"C'était cool. J'ai parlé un peu avec tout le monde, on s'est bien amusé..."_

Il bailla de nouveau. Puis se frotta les yeux. Silence. Il savait que Brigitte était vexée de ne pas avoir été conviée. 

_"La prochaine fois, promis...On ira ensemble, d'accord ?"_

Emmanuel adressa un sourire sincère à sa douce. Elle y répondit. 

* * *

 

Les jours passèrent depuis le nouvel an du parti. Emmanuel continuait d'aller dans quelques réunions, entre deux cours. Chacune de ses apparitions était un vrai spectacle. Les gens étaient heureux de le voir, car ils avaient deux mots à lui toucher à propos de tel ou tel sujet. Mais, un jour, Michel était venu le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il y avait eut un petit problème. En effet, quelques jours après la soirée, Manuel était revenu au QG, et avait trouvé son bureau encombré d'affaires qui n'était pas les siennes. C'est avec un agacement -particulier à lui- qu'il avait été exprimer son mécontentement auprès de Rocard. Avec l'habileté de quelques mots bien choisi, il l'avait calmé et avait dit qu'il réglerait la situation. Ce jour là, c'était aujourd'hui. Et Emmanuel venait à peine de quitter Michel. Certes, il lui avait promis un nouveau bureau, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Il s'agissait donc de faire ses cartons, pour les ramener chez lui...Mais la simple idée de trouver un Manuel l'effrayait presque. Alors un Manuel énervé...Les jours qui avaient suivit la fête, pendant les réunions, ils s'étaient croisés. Poignée de main, quelques mots basiques, quelques regards dérobés, parfois. Mais jamais de grandes conversations. Là, il allait se retrouver face à lui, et...Et rien que d'y penser, il en tremblait. D'un petit pas, il s'avançait dans les couloirs, en direction de son bureau, alors qu'une interpellation juste derrière lui fit manquer un battement. Ce n'était que Benoît. Ils se saluèrent dans un hug amical, ce qui rassura le petit provincial... 

 _"Alors ? On a réveillé le loup ?"_ taquina Ben avec son éternel petit sourire en coin malicieux. Emmanuel pâlit. 

_"Hein ? Mais, tu sais, toi aussi ? Il est si énervé ? C'est pas grand chose, pourtant, y'a juste quelques livres..."_

Sa réaction fit bien rire Hamon, qui le rassura en tapotant son épaule.

_"Il est un peu sanguin ; Quand il s'énerve, ça s'entend. Mais c'est un gars comme nous."_

Le blondinet soupira. Bon. Allez, il le rassurait, le brun. C'était pas énorme, vider un bureau. Alors qu'il allait prendre congé de lui afin de se confronter au "loup", Ben enchaina sur un autre sujet plus léger.

 _"Tu viens au camp, la semaine prochaine ?"_ demanda t-il. L'expression interrogatrice répondit à sa place.

_"C'est une espèce de colonie pour les jeunesses Rocardiennes, histoire de prendre du bon temps et de discuter sérieusement de sujets importants, tu vois ?_

_"Je peux m'inscrire ?"_

_"Oui, viens, on va marquer ton nom."_

Emmanuel prit alors le chemin inverse pour se diriger jusque dans la cafétéria, où, sur un des comptoirs se trouvait un espèce de gros livres d'or avec des colonnes et des noms. Sylvia, Jean-Luc, Myriam, Najat, Arnaud, Benoît, **Manuel**...Puis les cases étaient vides. Il fallait les remplir. En voyant le nom de Manuel, l'envie de faire marche arrière prit Emmanuel. Mais de toutes manières, c'était déjà trop tard. Ben avait griffonné son prénom. 

_"Cool, je t'enverrai un mail, avec toutes les infos dedans ! Je file, Manu, à plus !"_

Et il s'éclipsa, en direction d'Arnaud, qui l'attendait au bout de la cafétéria. Il s'en allèrent après que le Bourguignon et Le Breton ne saluèrent une nouvelle fois le petit blond, de loin. Le voilà de nouveau face à lui-même. Macron, obligé d'y aller, s'aventura de nouveau dans les couloirs de QG. Il arriva enfin face à la porte de son...enfin, de la...enfin, du bureau de Manuel, et, sans même prendre le temps de se concentrer d'avantage, il ouvrit la porte. 

Manuel se retourna. Il était face à la bibliothèque qu'Emmanuel avait arrangé, et, entre ses mains, il tenait un des livres. L'espace de quelques secondes, le catalan le jaugea, puis enfin, un son sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

_"Bon, tu fais tes petits cartons ?"_

C'était clair, net et précis. Bon, et bien...Emmanuel s'efforça de sourire. Toujours être avenant et se rappeler du prénom.

_"Bonjour, Manuel ! Oui, Michel m'a dit...je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais pas que ça allait t'énerver..."_

_"Je ne le suis pas." cassa t-il._

_"Te déranger, je veux dire...Je prend mes babioles !"_

Suite à ces mots, Macron s'avança et il attrapa un carton qui était à terre, dans un coin. Il s'approcha du bureau, puis rangea minutieusement chaque dossiers et objets, sans prêter d'avantage attention à Manuel. Mais, malgré lui, il se vit chauffer et rougir de honte lorsqu'il sentit les prunelles de l'espagnol sur lui. Même s'il était de dos, il sentait son regard se balader sur sa silhouette, le détailler, l'analyser. Malencontreusement, Emmanuel fit tomber sa trousse à terre. Il se baissa pour la ramasser. L'espace d'un instant, il songea à ses vieilles séries américaines dans lesquelles le garçon populaire aidait toujours la nouvelle à ramasser ses livres qu'elle faisait tomber...Mais pas là. Valls ne bougea pas d'un cil. Tandis qu'il était à genoux, par terre, à rassembler ses petits stylos, il entama même la conversation. 

_"Tu lis du Sartre ?"_

_"Oui, enfin...j'aime pas trop, je trouve ça pessimiste, je pense qu'il faut dire la vérité au gens, évidemment, mais pas d'une manière trop brutale, et c'est ce que Sartre fa..."_

_"C'est bon, c'est bon, je vois."_ trancha t-il. Idiot, Emmanuel, tu parles trop ! se maudit-il intérieurement. Un ange passe. Manuel enchaine.

_"Moi, j'aime bien, Sartre."_

Emmanuel ne dit rien. Lui ? Aimer Sartre ? Au fond, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Dans le regard de ce socialiste, il distinguait une sorte de...de fatalité qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais il valait mieux ne pas insister. Désormais, il s'était relevé, avait rangé sa trousse, et ses petits mains d'enfant s'affairèrent silencieusement à trier les papiers sur le bureau ; Il tomba sur quelques livres dont il ne se souvenait plus. Contrairement à ses propres livres, ils étaient intactes, ni annotés, ni surlignés. Il en prit un entre ses mains, et il lu : " _Pablo Neruda_ ". Il ne connaissait pas. Machinalement, il vint ouvrir une page au hasard ; Il reconnu de l'espagnol. Oups. C'était un livre de Manuel. Mais, comme dans un élan de délinquance subite, il glissa le bouquin au milieu de la pile de ses propres papiers. Il l'avait piqué. Intérieurement, il se rassurait : ce n'était qu'un emprunt. Macron vint ensuite s'avancer, avec un autre petit carton, vers la bibliothèque, devant laquelle le catalan était toujours bien ancré. Il s'avança, donc, posa le carton à ses pieds, puis il se faufila derrière Manuel et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper les premiers livres. Ils étaient côte à côte. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été si proche, se rappela le benjamin, c'est quand il lui était rentré dedans. Et ce n'était pas spécialement un souvenir agréable. Il attrapait donc les oeuvres, une à une, et les glissaient dans son carton. Aucun bruit. Seulement le frottement des pages sous les doigts de Manuel. Comme curieux, les prunelles d'Emmanuel glissèrent jusqu'à sa droite, où se trouvait le plus âgé. Concentré, il lisait quelques pages d'un exemplaire des _Séquestrés d'Altona_ , de _Sartre_. Il se mit à le regarder. De ses yeux bleus, le petit blond fit tout un chemin. D'abord, il observait le visage tiré, les lèvres fines et le nez arqué. Jamais il n'avait vu une "gueule" comme celle-ci. Il continua son chemin le long de son cou, épais, puis jusqu'à ses grandes mains, veineuses, comme celles d'un charpentier, qui tenaient fermement le livre. Du haut de ses 18 ans, maintenant, le jeune homme était impressionné. Il y avait quelque chose, chez ce Manuel. Emmanuel, dans sa rêverie, ne se rendait pas compte que ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes et qu'il fixait vraiment son homologue. Ce dernier tourna la tête au bout d'un long moment, les sourcils à la fois haussés, et froncés. Un air d'incompréhension agacée. Sans rien dire de plus, Manuel attrapa le reste des bouquins, les fourra dans le carton à leurs pieds, puis il fit un signe vers la porte.

 _"C'est bon, je crois que tu as tout."_ lâcha t-il, insistant particulièrement sur le fait qu'il pouvait partir. Emmanuel se sentit idiot. Il était là, deux cartons, un à ses pieds et l'autre un peu plus loin. Il s'efforçait, malgré tout, de rester digne. Il répondit à l'espagnol par un hochement de tête obéissant, puis il attrapa ses affaires, enfin, le premier carton, entre ses bras frêles. Il tenta d'attraper le second. Mais il fit tomber de nouveau le premier. Dans un petit grognement se maudissant lui même, il passa le revers de sa main sur son front. Il faisait chaud, puis il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'osait rien dire de plus. Si c'était pour -encore- se faire recadrer par môsieur, c'était évidemment inconcevable de dire quelque chose. Emmanuel tenta alors de nouveau de porter le premier carton. Sous le regard de Manuel, semblable au jugement dernier. Ce dernier le laissait faire...mais seulement quelques secondes, car son tempérament sanguin le força à se baisser, bousculant presque au passage le petit blond, et il attrapa le carton. 

 _"Allez, prend l'autre."_ ordonna t-il. Ils sortirent du bureau, Valls plus facilement que Macron, qui peinait avec son gros carton entre ses petits bras. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du QG. Une fois devant, les bruits de la rue parvenant à leurs oreilles, Emmanuel osa enfin prononcer un mot.

 _"Laisse, enfin, laissez, je...je prend le métro, je vais me débrouiller."_ bafouilla t-il. Manuel, dans un demi sourire, ne put s'empêcher de presque se moquer du provincial. Prendre le métro ? Avec ces deux cartons qu'il arrivait à peine à porter ? Sans répondre, il s'avança, paquet en main, vers le parking de l'hôtel particulier. Il déverrouilla le coffre d'une voiture noire. Il y posa le colis, puis se retourna pour attrapa celui qui était dans les mains d'Emmanuel et faire de même.

 _"Grimpe."_  ordonna Manuel, glissant lui-même côté conducteur. Il s'y assied, boucla sa ceinture. Emmanuel était toujours dehors. Non mais, pour qui il se prenait ? Ordonner de monter, comme ça, dans la voiture. Sans même lui demander son avis ! Il s'était prit pour son père ? En plus, Brigitte lui avait toujours martelé de ne jamais monter dans la voiture de quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas. Mais...Au diable, les règles et les conseils de Brigitte. Il grimpa dans la voiture, côté passager, et, en mimétique avec son conducteur, il boucla sa ceinture. Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur sa cuisse. Puis se croisaient et se décroisaient.

Manuel fit vrombir le moteur. Puis il démarra.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! Je vous avoue que je me suis forcée à arrêter d'écrire au bout d'un moment, sinon, ça filait...Mais au moins, ça laisse une petite part de suspens ;) Merci encore pour vos nombreux retours, ça me fait ééééénormement plaisir et m'encourage à bloc !!! GROS BISOUS !!!  
> PS : N'oubliez pas !!! Si faute il y a, répétition, etc...n'hésitez pas à me prévenir !!! Vos remarques sont les meilleurs !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours un grand merci de suivre la fiction, vous êtes motivants :D !

**Dans le véhicule régnait un silence de mort.**

Emmanuel, presque, aurait voulu arrêter de respirer. Pour ne plus faire aucun bruit. C’est ce qu’il faisait, à vrai dire, jusqu’à en devenir un peu trop rouge, parfois. Il reprenait une respiration discrète. Pour être honnête…il n’était pas rassuré. Il n’était pas avec un fou, dans le véhicule, pourtant : il ne s’agissait que de Manuel, le socialiste qui ne lui faisait qu’un tout petit peu peur…Nerveusement, il bougeait ses genoux frêles et regardait par la fenêtre. Il osait parfois tendre un petit doigt.

_« Là, à gauche…puis, à droite.. »_

Il se surprit lui même. Il donnait des ordres à Manuel Valls ! Hé, ça, c’était signe de renouveau. Enfin…il se leurrait, puisqu’il ne s’agissait que d’indications sur le chemin à emprunter. Pas de réels ordres à proprement parler. Au bout d’un long moment de trajet, Manuel posa son index sur un des nombreux boutons de la station radio, et il l’alluma. Une voix, une émission politique, tout particulièrement, emplit la pièce. Il changea tout de suite. Il avait zappé sur une autre chaîne, et il se trouvait qu’il était tombé sur un son de guitare espagnol. Impossible pour lui de changer. Il laissa la station Musique, qui diffusait une compilation des plus beaux airs espagnols. Ah, ses origines revinrent en lui. Emmanuel remarqua un mince sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Il aurait bien aimé en parler avec lui, de ça, de ce qui l’animait, au fond… Alors, décidé, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire un mot…! Mais le bruit du Klaxon du véhicule dans un grand coup de frein le fit se taire, et se faire tout petit.

«  _Joder, que haces, imbecil !_ » lâcha Manuel dans un sursaut de colère.

Oh…Oui, valait mieux ne rien dire. Se faire tout petit. Il croisa ses mains entre elles, et le fauteuil de la voiture noire semblait même trop grand pour son petit être. Le catalan mit un grand coup de volant, accéléra, et doubla la voiture qui avait osé lui faire une queue de poisson. Les prunelles bleues du petit provincial se posèrent discrètement sur le profil du conducteur. Mâchoire crispée. Air sacrément sévère. Mais, par dessus tout : piètre conducteur. Ils reprirent le chemin. 

_« Là, vous pouvez me déposer là, j’habite dans la petite rue, je vais monter… »_

_« Là, ici ? »_ fit Manuel en désignant la porte d’entrée de la résidence.

Emmanuel acquiesça. Valls se gara en double file, mit les warning, puis ouvrit la portière. Sans rien ajouter, il ouvrit le coffre du véhicule, empila les deux cartons, puis les souleva. Sans peine. 

 _« Tiens, prend les clefs, ferme la voiture. »_ demanda t-il. Emmanuel s’exécuta. Avant de…réaliser que Manuel allait monter pour l’aider. Mais…MONTER. Chez lui. Alors, à mesure que le catalan s’avançait, le petit blond s’agitait.

_« C’est bon, Manuel, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vais monter, je vais appeler pour qu’on m’aide… »_

Mais non, Manuel était décidé.

_« Tu ne peux pas monter seul, puis, ça ne me dérange pas. »_

Sous la pression, le blondinet vint ouvrir la porte et il laissa son collègue passer en premier. Mais il le suivait à la trace. 

_« C’est au dernier, c’est…sous les toits, mais, vraiment, je…hein, vous les posez sur le palier, je me charge du reste… »_

Intérieurement, il priait. Pourvu que Brigitte soit partie faire une course. Au SPA. Au coiffeur, n’importe. Tant qu’elle n’était pas là. 

Rapidement -et trop, pour Emmanuel-, le socialiste se retrouva en haut, les deux cartons toujours dans les bras. Il les posa sur le seuil de l’entrée, puis essuya son front d’un revers de main. 

 _« C’est bon, ça va aller ? »_ demanda t-il. Il paraissait plus calme. Le contraire d’Emmanuel.

 _« Oui, vraiment, ça va ! »_ bégaya t-il. Il fouillait toutes ses poches. Non. Il n’avait quand même pas oublié ses clefs ? 

_« Merci beaucoup, Manuel, vous pouvez…disposer. »_

Il lâcha un rire nerveux. Peu sincère. 

_« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »_

Là, il fallait encore disposer de talents de comédien. Allez, sa vocation ne s’était pas envolé, comme ça ! 

_« C’est que ma petite copine est là, et si elle me voit avec quelqu’un, elle risque d’être très jalouse…! »_

Les sourcils de Manuel s’haussèrent dans une expression à la fois étonnée et amusée. Emmanuel comprit le malentendu gênant.

« _Non, pas dans ce sens, enfin, c’est qu’elle… »_

Ils entendirent la porte s’ouvrir. Tiens…Brigitte. Les yeux bleus de la compagne du blondinet valsèrent entre les deux garçons, et elle lança un regard interrogateur à celui qui était le sien. 

 _« Chéri ? »_ demanda t-elle. Allez, du courage, un peu plus d’improvisation. Mais alors qu’il allait ouvrir la bouche, il fut coupé par la voix chaude du méditerranéen. 

 _« Bonjour, je suis Manuel, enchanté_ -il tendit sa main-. _J’aidais juste votre ami à remonter quelque livres, je fais parti du même… »_

 _« Conservatoire ! »_ s’exclama sans réfléchir Emmanuel. _« Du même conservatoire ! Sauf que Manuel, il joue du…violon. Mais parfois, il vient voir les cours de théâtre. Alors voilà, il m’aide un peu. »_

Le regard de Brigitte s’illumina de plus belle. 

_« Splendide, alors, enchanté ! Vous avez donc dû voir la pièce qu’ils sont entrain de monter, mon loup ne veut rien m’en dire, il est muet comme une tombe. »_

Emmanuel, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, devenait muet et pâle. Ses orbes fixaient Manuel. Pourvu qu’il joue le jeu. Juste une seule fois. 

Il y eut un silence qui lui paru durer une éternité. Puis enfin, le son de sa voix.

_« Ils jouent du Sartre. »_

Emmanuel retint un sursaut de surprise. Mince, alors, il aurait pu dire quelque chose de mieux ! Leurs regards se croisèrent. Evidemment…Il y avait de la satisfaction, dans le regard du plus âgé. Il fallait bien avouer que là, sur le coup, il avait gagné la manche. Mais…ce n’était qu’une bataille. Pas la guerre ! Brigitte, elle, naïvement, tourna son attention sur Emmanuel. 

_« Mais, tu n’aimes pas Sartre… »_

Il répliqua aussitôt.

_« Je vais bien lui trouver des points positifs ! »_

Ce à quoi, satisfaite, la blonde répondit par un baiser sur les lèvres de son blond. 

Manuel était toujours là.

« _Bon. J’espère à plus tard, Emmanuel. »_ lança t-il. Il adressa un dernier sourire à Brigitte, et s’en alla. 

 

* * *

 

Le soir, dans son lit, Emmanuel cogitait. Manuel, tout de même. Cette grande chose effrayante. Cet espagnol au sang chaud. Au début, assez impressionnant Mais au final, plutôt gentil. Enfin, il l’avait couvert, en quelque sorte. Même si c’était avec une pièce de Sartre, il l’avait couvert. Aussi, il s’était énervé, au volant. Il avait parlé en espagnol. Puis il avait porté les cartons. Il avait sourit. Il avait presque rit. Ce n’était qu’un homme comme les autres. Emmanuel soupira. Il sentit Brigitte se retourner à ses côtés. Elle se blottit contre lui. Il glissa son bras autours de sa hanche féminine. Manuel-Emmanuel. Après tout, ils n’étaient pas si différents, peut-être. Lorsque les yeux d’Emmanuel se fermèrent, il fut comme assaillit par l’image de son bourreau. De cette nuit là, il n'en garda que l'amer souvenir de la chaleur trop lourde des draps et du corps de sa femme contre le sien, dans les affres de l'insomnie. Les jours qui passèrent furent relativement calme. Emmanuel continuait de passer au QG, quelques fois, pour s'informer et prendre des nouvelles. Il aimait flâner avec Benoît à la cafétéria...Et il se débrouillait toujours pour s'échapper à peine le son de la voix de Manuel entendu. Certes, il l'avait croisé quelques fois. Bonjour. Juste "bonjour". Mais au fur et à mesure que la semaine d'immersion approchait, Emmanuel se trouvait de plus en plus nerveux. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ça se passait, et il s'imaginait tout les pires scénarios possibles. Un véritable enfant. Brigitte, elle...et bien, elle ne se doutait de rien. Quelques questionnement s'imposaient parfois à elle, lorsqu'elle parlait avec son petit loup. Il n'avait pas l'air de connaître grand chose à Sartre. Mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. De jours en jours, le mensonge s'imprégnait d'avantage en lui, et il devenait d'avantage persuasif. Il y avait néanmoins une chose qui, toujours, l'intriguait, et il était incapable d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit : c'était l'ouvrage qu'il avait piqué à Manuel. Il le feuilletait, le soir, sans comprendre un traître mot de cette langue latine, puis, agacé, il le fermait et s'endormait. Frustré. 

 

Vint le matin du petit départ. Emmanuel avait réussi à se débarrasser de Brigitte à l'entrée de la gare. Sur le quai, il était seul. Seul au milieu des petits groupes de partisans déjà formés. Tous avaient leurs bagages en main, prêts à partir pour la grande épopée annuelle des colonies rocardiennes. Autours de lui, Jean-Luc discutait avec Benoît, sous l'oeil attentif d'Arnaud ; tandis que Najat et Myriam avaient déjà décidées de s'asseoir à côté, dans le train. Michel était présent, il établissait la liste des présents, tandis que d'autres grimpaient déjà dans le véhicule. Le blondinet les suivit. Il se glissa dans un des wagons, sa grosse valise tirée derrière lui, puis il remarqua une place lui paraissant convenable. Il s'arrêta, se pencha, puis souleva -difficilement- son bagage afin de le ranger en hauteur. Il n'était pas un fin sportif, malgré son aisance en tennis et en course à pied...Les poids n'étaient pas son fort. Soudainement, la valise lui sembla plus légère, et il sentit une pression derrière lui. Celle d'un corps, masculin, grand, et drôlement fort, pour porter cette valise pleine de bouquins et de vêtements. Naïvement, il pensa à Arnaud, grand et fort. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage, il se retourna. 

_"Merci, Arn...- Manuel."_

Il déglutit. Encore ? Quelle honte. Il ne faisait que se faire aider par celui qu'il voulait battre ! Enfin, "battre". Il cherchait simplement à se donner du courage, car il se savait éperdument incapable de répliquer à ce socialiste. Il l'impressionnait. Son grand sourire s'était crispé, et ses pupilles dilatées. _Manuel, Manuel, il s'appelle Manuel_ , se répéta t-il comme un petit idiot qui craignait d'oublier -encore une fois- son prénom. Le brun répondit par un sourire drôlement franc, auquel il n'était pas habitué. Emmanuel, retourné par cette surprise de voir arriver l'objet de ses craintes, se retrouva à piétiner un peu sur lui-même pour faire un demi tour, et il s'installa à sa place, celle qu'il avait repéré auparavant. Manuel prit celle à ses côtés.

 _"Je peux m'asseoir ici ?"_ demanda t-il alors qu'il était déjà installé. L'art de s'imposer. Ses yeux verts tournés sur le blond, il semblait amical et sympathique. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ? Sûrement la mouche Rocard, avec un petit rappel à l'ordre pour être d'avantage avenant envers le petit nouveau. Emmanuel répondit par l'affirmative avec un hochement de tête. Il gardait son petit sac à dos contre lui, contre son torse, comme si sa vie en dépendait. De celui-ci, lorsque le train démarra, il sortit un des livres qu'il avait emmené " _Elsa_ ", d' _Aragon_ , et il l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter. C'était sans compter son voisin de trajet, qui avait l'air décidé à lire par dessus son épaule. Il y eut une dizaine de minutes de silence...Avant que la conversation ne s'embraye.

 _"Tu aimes la poésie ?"_ tenta Manuel. Sa voix était un brin différente. Le ton qu'il employait n'était pas le même. Emmanuel était sur ses gardes. Un air soudainement si gentil, ça lui inspirait peu. 

 _"J'aime bien. J'en lis beaucoup."_ Il y eut un silence. _"Ma copine me fait découvrir beaucoup de livres."_

_"Oh, oui, la...dame que j'ai vu, la dernière fois ?"_

Emmanuel s'apprêtait à monter sur ses grands chevaux.

 _"Oui, c'est ma copine. Brigitte."_ Il y eut un autre silence.  Emmanuel était distrait par l'indiscrétion de Manuel. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait. 

_"C'est cool, je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de garçon."_

Emmanuel se redressa, et il ferma son livre. Ce genre de garçon ? Quel genre de garçon ? Son regard interloqué répondit à sa place, ce qui fit rire Manuel.

_"Le genre à préférer les femmes plus âgées."_

Le ton employé arracha un frisson au blondinet. Dépité, il baissa les yeux. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La main de son homologue sur sa cuisse le força à reposer son entière attention sur lui. 

_"Tu sais, ça ne fait rien, on a tous nos petites préférences."_

Emmanuel ne répondit pas. Il s'était mit sur la défensive, s'était fait suspicieux, désormais, face au comportement inhabituel de Manuel. Abandonnant son habituel bagou, il avait appuyé son visage contre la vitre froide de son côté, qui faisait défiler à toute vitesse le paysage s'éloignant petit à petit de la capitale. Durant une semaine, il allait se retrouver au beau milieu d'une fosse au lion de laquelle, sans doutes, peu allaient sortir vainqueur. Il avait un adversaire de taille, Manuel, contre lequel il devait se battre et sortir victorieux. Il allait vaincre, réussir, et enfin se faire un nom dans ce milieu de fauves qu'est la **POLITIQUE !.**..Mais pas maintenant, il avait sommeil. Alors il s'assoupit.  _  
_

* * *

 

Satisfait, il s'était tût après cette dernière phrase. Bien envoyé. Bonne technique, se dit-il intérieurement. Le train était silencieux, différent de ceux qu'il avait eût l'habitude de prendre lors de ses sorties scolaires en Catalogne. Ses collègues dormaient, flânaient, regardaient par leurs fenêtres. Et son voisin, particulièrement, semblait faire les trois en même temps. Le regard de Manuel se déposa sur le profil enfantin d'Emmanuel. Il remarqua ce front lisse, à la peau laiteuse et immaculée de toutes traces du temps. Il remarqua ses sourcils, froncés dans son sommeil. Il remarqua son nez arqué, prononcé, se dessinant jusqu'à une bouche à la fois fine mais assez charnue pour dévoiler un rose quasi féminin. Il remarqua son buste, se soulevant au rythme d'une respiration régulière et forte. Il remarqua des petites mains aux doigts fins serrant un livre d'Aragon. Il remarqua une paire de _Lusquinos_  intacte. Valls leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement. Et ce petit provincial fraîchement arrivé prétendait à un avenir en politique ? Il finira par se faire bouffer, c'était certain. D'une manière ou d'une autre, par quelqu'un ou quelqu'un d'autre, sa fin serait la même. **Et ça, Manuel misait cher dessus.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, un léger aperçu de ce que pense Manuel + le début de la semaine mouvementée...Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est à la hauteur, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire, en plus qu'il soit plus court et moins fourni que les précédents (c'est aussi pour cela que si erreurs/fautes il y a...n'hésitez pas à me le signaler en commentaire !)  
> Je rappelle également que tout ceci est un pur produit de FICTION, il ne faut pas s'emballer pour si peu !  
> Bisous :) !!!


End file.
